


Mazes

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poetry, Gen, Hinted Rape, Implied Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The maze is a terrifying place to be trapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazes

The maze is so dark.  
Shadows, lights- they're everywhere, following me.  
Black shadows are so stark.

The shadows dance around me and leave their mark.  
They want a killing spree.  
The maze is so dark.

The mark is oh so dark.  
I'll never be free.  
Black shadows are so stark.

The shapes followed me from the park.  
A man was the first of the spree.  
The maze is so dark.

The maze is so confusing and dark.  
The moon shall never see me.  
Black shadows are so stark.

I hear a lark!  
The dark is chased away by the little lark.  
The maze is so dark.  
Black and white shapes leave their mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this for my sophomore English class in HS, and I can't for the life of me remember the form's name.
> 
> I turned in a less dark version, but here's the original


End file.
